<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rey's anti-valentine's day plan, or: how ben solo met the love of his life by led_lights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707895">rey's anti-valentine's day plan, or: how ben solo met the love of his life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_lights/pseuds/led_lights'>led_lights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Twitter, Meet-Cute, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_lights/pseuds/led_lights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who is this?” Rey shouted at the man. </p><p>“Uh,”</p><p>“Ben, why didn’t you tell your mother you have a girlfriend?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rey's anti-valentine's day plan, or: how ben solo met the love of his life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a tweet I saw and I didn't do homework and instead wrote this :S </p><p>If it's shit sorry but if you like it please like and comment!</p><p>Happy Valentines Day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey woke up on February 14th wanting to vomit. She had been dumped ever-so-eloquently by her jackass boyfriend Poe Dameron the night before and was now supposed to be happy on Valentines Day. A holiday that was usually fun and an excuse to get wine drunk with her friends would now be spent in agony over a stupid guy. She trudged through the work day, trying to avoid any conversation about her relationship with her nosy coworkers, ready to go home and watch a dumb movie. As she got into her car to drive home, she scrolled through Twitter mindlessly but stopped at this tweet:</p><p>This Valentine’s Day I’m going up to random couples and shouting “WHO IS SHE?” and seeing what happens</p><p>It was brilliant. In her anger-fueled mind, she thought it was a great idea. Why should other couples get to be happy when she was so brilliantly fucked over? </p><p>Instead of turning right to go home, she drove towards the swanky part of town, with a few decent bars and restaurants she was sure would be filled with boring, sappy sweet couples celebrating their love. </p><p>After walking into two hipster bars Rey realized the idea wasn’t as great as she thought. The couples she saw were deep in conversation and clearly having a nice time. Although Rey was pissed off, she wasn’t evil. </p><p>Defeated, she started to walk back to her car until she walked past one last restaurant. It was called “SUPREMACY,” and looked like the douchiest restaurant she had ever seen. The outside was all black, with a clear glass door showing a large dimly-lit room inside with glass tables and ominous red lighting. It seemed like the exact place a ridiculously wealthy couple would go to order a single grain of rice costing $50. </p><p>Yes. This place would do. </p><p>Rey straightened up her rumpled coat and put her hair up into a bun, trying to at least mimic the girlfriend of an asshole inside. </p><p>“I’m meeting someone,” she told the host in her most posh accent. </p><p>Once inside, she scanned the room for a target. Everyone looked slimy, to be honest. Then, she found him. </p><p>A large male dressed in all-black, hair greasily gelled back to accompany a clean shaven pale face. His features were folded into a frown, clearly disinterested in the woman across from him, who Rey recognized as Councilwoman Leia Organa, a pretty popular public figure among her friends. She was dressed stylishly, and was rather beautiful. However, in her fifties at least. Ugh. What a sleaze of a man, to take her to this ridiculous restaurant, not listen, and try to get something in return. Rey usually stood by the “age is but a number” rule, but this was just gross. Yes, he was the perfect target. </p><p>Rey took in a deep breath before storming over to their table.</p><p>“Who is this?” Rey shouted at the man. </p><p>“Uh,”</p><p>“I can’t believe you, saying you’re busy tonight with work. Of course you go out with some other woman. You disgust me. We’re done.”</p><p>With the man clearly dumbfounded, Rey turned on her heel, believing her job was done. About to start laughing. She did feel better.</p><p>“Ben, why didn’t you tell your mother you have a girlfriend?” Rey heard the Senator ask. She turned around, confused.</p><p>“I… I don’t, I don’t know this woman.”</p><p>“Wait, I’m sorry, this is your mother?” </p><p>“Yes, darling, so nice to meet you, Leia Organa.” The woman stuck out a beautifully-decorated hand that Rey shook, dumbfounded. “I can’t believe Ben wouldn’t tell me about you. You’re so pretty! And he hasn’t been in a relationship for almost two--”</p><p>“Mother!” Ben was completely red, even to his ears. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be so uptight Ben. You have nothing to worry about, dear. Knowing my son, I’m sure he’s so in love with you he doesn’t even look at other women!” She winked encouragingly to her son, who was at a loss for words. </p><p>Rey suddenly felt horrible. “I’m sorry, I had--”</p><p>“Why don’t you join us for dinner? My son insists on taking me out every year but I would much rather he spend it with someone he likes!”</p><p>“Uh..” Rey looked into Ben’s eyes, which were pleading to keep the jig up. Geez, maybe he did need a girlfriend.</p><p>“Um, okay!” She awkwardly pulled a chair over to their tiny table, taking off her coat. So this was happening. </p><p>“Sorry, Ben,” she said sheepishly to a complete stranger.</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay…. Sweetheart,” she suddenly realized he didn’t know her name.</p><p>“Rey,” she said to Leia, “It’s very nice to meet you… finally, Mrs. Organa,”</p><p>Leia smiled.</p><p>“Well, Rey, you know how… family is a sore subject for us, so…” Ben rambled on but Rey nodded, it was true. </p><p>“Well, I’m happy to meet yours.” </p><p>-</p><p>Rey left the restaurant with Ben’s massive hand around hers, feigning affection for the man she had only known for an hour. </p><p>“Mother, would you mind waiting here for the valet? I’ll walk Rey back to her car.” </p><p>Leia smiled and nodded. “You kids take all the time you need.”</p><p>After they were out of earshot, Ben (whose hand was now on Rey’s back) leaned next to Rey’s ear and whispered, “I have no idea who you are or what that was but you’re a lifesaver.” His eyes remained forward but he smiled.</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad. I’m sorry, by the way. I was just trying to have some fun on this wretched day… I didn’t mean to be such an ass.”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t really care. My mother tries to set me up every year for Valentine’s and I finally have her off my back.”</p><p>Rey chuckled. “My pleasure. I’m right here, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh, well, have a good night.” Rey unlocked the car.</p><p>“Actually, wait,” Ben paused. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I might be overstepping a bit, but, would you want to, um, go out… sometime? For real?”</p><p>“Ah. You need to keep this up.”<br/>
“Yes, well, no. I think you’re really beautiful, and I’d like to get to know you.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Rey blushed.</p><p>Ben handed her a black card from his wallet. “Just, text me. But only if you want to. Even if I could repay you for this favor, seriously, it meant so--”</p><p>Rey pulled him down into a kiss. </p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Ben smiled. “Okay. Good night.” </p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>He turned around. </p><p>“Happy Valentines Day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALSO this is definitely too bold but would anyone want me to continue this??? lmk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>